mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Claw Prank Redemption
"The Claw Prank Redemption" is the 4th episode in Season 2 of Mighty Med and ''first aired on November 10, 2014. Plot Kaz and Oliver know that Skylar is evil, but Skylar doesn't think they know anything. They need to keep it that way or she may turn on them as well. They brace themselves until Skylar asks Oliver to the school dance that night. However, Kaz knows Skylar is trying to bait Oliver, though Oliver doesn't see it, so Kaz decides to go undercover as a villain and infiltrate Mighty Max prison to get inside information on The Annihilator's latest plan. Meanwhile, Alan starts attending Kaz and Oliver's school, but gets in the crossfire of Gus's and Jordan's prank war. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz *Augie Isaac as Gus Recurring Cast *Jeremy Howard as Philip *Randy & Jason Sklar as Wallace and Clyde *Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Villains * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * David Sobolov and Morgan Benoit as The Annihilator Trivia * Wallace and Clyde got confused about the rules concerning Skylar's death kiss and said Oliver would kill her if he kissed her. However, it was the other way around. If she kissed him, he would die. They say they confused it with Sleeping Beauty: "Wake with a kiss, die with a kiss." Which is apparently similar, according to them. * Skylar asks Oliver out for the first time, though does so while evil. * The event of Agent Blaylock turning into a statue in Mighty Mole was mentioned in this episode. Kaz and Oliver imply he hasn't recovered since that episode. It is implied that he will remain a statue forever. * Alan now goes to school with Kaz and Oliver. * This episode is part of ''Pranksgiving. * Alan makes a reference to another Disney Show, Wizards of Waverly Place by saying he wishes he could befriend a wizard or date a vampire, both of which happened in that show. * Alan also references High School Musical, when he asks about students breaking out into song and dance. ** He also references Sing It Loud!, which is a show in Liv and Maddie about kids breaking into song for no apparent reason. * Wallace and Clyde return for the first time since season 1, and give Kaz information on the Annihilator's latest plan (without knowing that he's Kaz). * It is revealed that Skylar may have some feelings for Oliver, but kept correcting herself, thinking that someone might read her mind. * Oliver makes a reference to the Nike shoe company but instead he says "Just Don't Do it" and Nike's slogan is "Just do it" * Alan's dislike of things that pop is shown again. When he tried to use his telekinesis, a balloon popped, which frightened him and turned him into a pig. *The name of the episode is a pun on The Shawshank Redemption, a famous book by Stephen King. *During the school dance scene, Alan using his telekinesis. Turning into a pig, and going insane with his powers could be allusions to the horror novel/movie ''Carrie, ''also written by Stephen King. Gallery Userbox Episodes Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes that have aired in 2014 Category:Episodes that premiered in November Category:Episodes with Villains Category:The Annihilator Arc Category:Evil Skylar Arc Category:Episodes, where Skylar has powers Category:Episodes with Philip Category:Episodes with Jordan Category:Episodes with Wallace and Clyde Category:Episodes with the Annihilator Category:Storyline episodes